Misteri Hilangnya Naruto
by force majeur
Summary: ONE SHOT. Hinata meminta bantuan Detective Mori untuk menemukan Naruto yang hilang di Shibuya. Detective Mori tidak tahu jika Naruto dan Hinata adalah pembawa bencana di kantornya. Crack fic.


Misteri Hilangnay Naruto

Misteri Hilangnya Naruto

" Conan! Ayo cepat mandi! Atau kamu mau mandi denganku?", panggil Ran.

Waduh! Betapa bahagianya Conan. Jiwa 17 tahun tapi raga anak – anak. Diajak mandi bareng sama Ran. Surga dunia! Tapi dia tahu diri. Bisa – bisa dia dibunuh rame – rame sama fans Ran Mouri. Untuk melindungi diri dari fans Ran dia menolak ajakan itu dengan berat hati. " Nggak ah! Aku khan udah gedhe Kak Ran ", jawab Conan dengan suara semanis yang bisa dibuatnya.

Tok tok tok.

" Conan!! Ada orang di depan! Buka pintunya!" perintah Detective Mouri yang lagi ndengerin siaran pacuan kuda . Untung itu di Jepang, coba itu di Indonesia, bisa dibom pacuan kuda itu ma FPI.

Conan membuka pintu dengan ngedumel. Tapi..." Masya Allah ", batin Conan ( lho emangnya Conan muslim yah? ). Ternyata yang ada di balik pintu adalah seorang cewek cantik. Aduhai...! Sinichi rela putus dengan Ran demi cewek satu ini. ( plak! Penulis dihajar dengan jurus Naga Mengejar Kecoa! )

Cewek satu ini, cantik BGT. Bawaannya kalem banget. Tapi bajunya itu lho yang membuat Conan bingung. Conan mengamati cewek ini dengan seksama. Mata biru pudar tanpa pupil ( lho ), rambut panjang, paket jaket, celana ¾ and.. ada sesuatu di lehernya, seperti kalung anjing tapi bukan. Conan berpikir klo itu adalah headband yang dipakai di leher dan terdapat besi di tengahnya plus lambang aneh yang terukir di sana. Selera pakaian cewek ini aneh. Itulah kesimpulan Conan.

" Anu...ee.. bisakah saya bertemu dengan D. Mouri? Saya memerlukan bantuannya.", cewek itu ngomong sambil malu – malu, mukanya merah dan jarinya saling disentuhkan karena gugupnya. " manisnya...", pikir Conan.

Setelah mempersilahkannya masuk. Cewek itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hinata Hyuga. Nona Hinata tidak bisa menceritakan asalnya karena lain suatu hal. Dia meminta D. Mouri untu menemukan temannya yang hilang di sekitar Tokyo 3 jam yang lalu.

Busyet.

Baru hialng 3 ajam aja sudah nyewa detective. Kayaknya yang dicari itu orang yang sangat penting bagi Nona Hinata.

Menurut Nona Hinata, temannya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dari fotonya diketahui bahwa Naruto ( namanya seperti nama makanan ) ini dari ras kaukasus, rambut pirang dan matanya biru. Dalam foto dia sedang merangkul cowok ganteng yang sepertinya keturunan Jepang ( nantinya cowok cakep nan ganteng itu dikenal sebagai Sasuke Uchiha ). Conan heran kenapa Nona Hinata sampai jatuh hati pada Naruto padahal Naruto tidak bisa dibilang cakep, kok gak yang disamping Naruto aja. Shinichi aja kalah cakep. ( penulis melarikan diri dari kejaran fans Shinichi Kudo ). Naruto dikabarkan hilang setelah pamitan boker namun tak kembali jua setelah satu jam.

Nona Hinata panic, dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada diri Naruto karena menurut Nona Hinata, Naruto sedang diincar oleh organisasi berjubah hitam. Oleh sebab itulah Hinata meminta bantuan D. Mouri untuk menemukan Naruto.

D. Mori awalnya menolak permintaan terebut. Namun Nona Hinata memohon sambil menangis pada D. Mori. D. Mori yang tak sanggup melihat air mata wanita cantik hatinya luluh. D. Mori baru akan mengatakan kalau dia akan membantu mencari Naruto. Namun, tiba – tiba pintu didobrak oleh cowok blonde yang ternyata Naruto itu sendiri!

" Hinata! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Tenanglah!" teriak Naruto dengan suara seraknya.

" Apa yang kaulakukan pada rumahku, pintuku!" D. Mori berteriak meminta penjelasan.

Hinata yang bingung berusaha menenangkan keadaan. " anu...Naruto..anu..", jelas Hinata yang sama sekali tak menjelaskan apapun!

Naruto yang sepertinya salah mengira Hinata diculik oleh D. Mori bertaju kagebunshin ria, kedua klonnya itu bekerja sama membuat Rasengan.

" Beraninya kau membuat Hinata menangis! Terimalah ini! RASENGAN!"

Conan yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa mangap. Kasus yang pikirnya bakal seru berakhir dengan hancurnya kantor D. Mori oleh jurus aneh dari orang aneh yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki...

Owari


End file.
